


Parıltı yolda

by AlexBrik



Category: Halka
Genre: Broken Families, Crimes & Criminals, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBrik/pseuds/AlexBrik
Summary: Uzun zamandır ışığa giden can hikayesi...
Kudos: 3





	Parıltı yolda

**Author's Note:**

> 1) yorumlardan birine göre, Hümeyra adı «parlayan» anlamına gelir.

Alarmdan siyah ve kırmızı parıltılar, oyuncak gibi doğal görünmüyordu. Kuklalar için bir sığınak. Burada bir zamanlar babam yaşadı ve çalıştı ve şimdi de üvey annem... Lan, onun burada olmadığına alışmanın zamanı geldi. Cihangir ve ben burada olup bitenler konusunda tamamen masum birinin dosyası kaldıysa diye geldik ama mektupları bulduk...

"Kaan, bak, bu mektuplar Hümeyra hanım eliyle yazılmış mı?"

Benim belirsiz Moo, Cihangir, bana gönderilen mektubu titreyen parmaklarla ve tüm alanı süpüren sersemletici sessizliği iletiyor.

_Kaan’ım,_

_gülümsemeni çok özledim. Evimizi yarım saat önce terk ettin ve ben de elini tutmayı, yaramaz bukleler giymeyi ve başını öpmeyi çok istiyorum. Senin yakalamaya ve geri getirmeye çalıştım, yalınayak koştum, ama biliyorsun, her zaman beceriksizdim, bu yüzden düştüm... Sensiz tüm hayatım bir düşüş. Sonsuza kadar gideceğini, sadece bir oğlum olabileceğini söyledin, ama öyle değil. Sen benim ışığım oldun, hala hayatta olma umudum._

_Şimdi Cemal'i arayıp kalbini yumuşatmasını bekleyeceğim. Senin için bir baba olduğunu biliyorum, içindeki fırtınayı sakinleştirecek kişi oldu.  
  
_ _Sen yaşa ve mutlu, ol oğlum. Sen ve Cihangir mektuplarımı almadan önce görüşmesek bile seni çok seviyorum. Bana menekşe, Sultanım ve sadece anne dediğin günleri özlüyorum ve sadece bir kez daha duymak için dua ediyorum._

_Birbirinizi koruyun, Cihangir'in nezaketinden dolayı kırılmasına izin vermeyin. Hassasiyet ve utanç ile,_

_Sonsuza kadar,_

_annen._

Tam anlamıyla hiçbir şey için güç yoktu, bu yüzden kadere doğru yürüdüm.

"Bizden birbirimizi korumamızı istedin ama sen burada olmazsan bu nasıl mümkün olabilir anne?" Düşünceler kafamda dolaştı ve yandı, bir avuç kül haline geldi ve sağlam bir şey olmak için zamana sahip değildi. Benim için tanıdık bir alev olmadan.

Cihangir hatalarımız için beni affetti, ama kendimi affedeceğimden emin değilim.

* * *

Masasında kırık bir lamba, bu korkunç yerde yabancı görünen bir buket solmuş beyaz şakayık vardı. Acaba Cengiz Han, o buradayken Hümeyra hanım biraz yardım etti mi, yoksa Çağatay onu öldürmeden önce onunla alay mı etti? Kör öfke beni bir tsunami gibi kapladı, Kemal Berkes adında başka bir dosya ararken ve yanında şaşkın bir Kaan vardı. Yangın çıktığından beri yer değiştirmiş gibiyiz. Tüm öfkesini kendime aldım, onu affettim, ama bu yeterli değildi. Şimdi " üst " bizi takip etti ve Müjde hapishanedeydi. Bu sadece bir şey ifade ediyordu — zayıfladık, yalnızlığımız bizi yok etmeye geldi. Mektubu bulana kadar böyle düşündüm.

_Can'ım, Cihoş  
bu mektubu yazıyorum, seni bir daha görüp göremeyeceğimi bilmiyorum, ama ruh artık yanmıyor. İskender’i hayatta bıraktın, İlhan'ın vicdanından farklı olarak vicdanın temiz. Oğlum, beni görmek istediğin kişi olmadığım için özür dilerim, bu pisliğe bulaştım... tek bir şey Bil ki, her seçiminle gurur duyuyorum. Irem bana hayrandı, yanında parlıyordu. Sevdiklerini korumak için her şeyi yapacak bir adam oldun. Sen babanın gerçek oğlusun. Beni Çağatay ve Altemur'un pençelerinden kurtarmaya geldiğinde, Eren'den sana getirilen doğal adaletten şüphe ettim, ama kardeşini teslim etmedin. Kaan'ı ele vermedin. Bunu sana yaptığım için özür dilerim, her zamanki hayatımı mahvettim. Ama başka türlü yapamadım. İkiniz de benim çocuklarımsınız. Sen benim nefesimsin. Ve eğer bu mektupları bulursanız, o zaman şimdi artık yokum, ama benim parçacığım - bu içsel parlaklık (1) — sonsuza kadar sizinle kalacak. Cihangir, umarım beni affetme gücüne sahipsin. Sadece kaderin yanında biraz daha vakit geçirmesini istedim. Önemli olan bu saati çocuğunun yanında çalmak zorunda kalmaman._

_Çocuklardan asla ayrılma. Yaşa._

_Annen._

Harap olma hissi kafamla kaplıydı, ama Kaan yanındaydı ve ona sarıldım. O benim seçtiğim aileydi. En azından öyle düşünmek istedim ve annem... Evet, şimdi ona öyle seslenmek istiyorum... Annem, her birimiz için ve birkaç kişi için, bu kadar savunmasız bir hayat kurtarıcı işaret oldu…

"Bu iş bittiğinde benimle Müjde gelir misin?"

"Bana ihtiyacın olduğuna emin misin? Kaan'ın sesi çok sessizdi".

Sadece üzgün bir şekilde sırıttım, omzuna okşadım.

"Her zaman olduğu gibi. Hiç kuşku yok".

Caan'ın evine geldiğim günü hatırladım - ve annemin ilk cesaret verici sözleri:

«Tereddüt etmeyin. Tereddüt yapma. Korkuyu bekliyor».


End file.
